shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB IX: Cold Comfort
Agents of the Broker take a long overdue vacation on the world of Corfai. Located in the Corellian Sector, the frigid planet has parlayed its snow-covered slopes into a lucrative resort industry. But where Broker’s agents venture, trouble is rarely far behind. Their vacation takes a deadly turn right as a blizzard bears down on their lodge… Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Chim Chim * Joraal Ti * R0C-K4 * R4-A27 * Tortie Salk Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Durin Boge * Hank * Jasper Sunflare * Jokan Benn * Kii'Vera * Shorbecca VR Session VR Session Recording * D4-RT * Eve * Fai Mei * Hawk * Saber Scintel * Zeevo the Hutt Mission Report Summary by Dart The Agents get their free passes to Farrendal, Blue Spring Lodge and Winterdome, two weeks of paid vacation! Blue Spring Lodge is within the Salvarrn Nature Reserve, which is a huge snow capped forested area. The group lands in Ranger Station Alpha right as the wind picks up and the snow begins to hit the group. The snow is so heavy that they don’t see the complement of Snowtroopers and Imperial officers ahead of them. Jasper recognizes Captain COMPNOR (Barrett Travik) as one of the Officers and blurts out his name. Compnor heads up, and the group relinquishes their weapons, apart from Jokan who sneaks in his blaster and gets the agents number. They all pick up stun blasters from the Depot and make it to Blue Spring Lodge. Dox heads to the banquet and meats Senator Edrik and his daughter Avaddri. Shorbecca and Jokan head to the hot springs and meet Olf Goodheart who is the fiance of Avaddri and speciest. Kii tries to befriend the Snowtroopers. It does not go well. A ‘howler’ sweeps in, which is a blizzard on any other word, but is run of the mill to them. Boge has a nightmare of a wampa catching on fire. The rest sleep through the night. They all wake up suddenly as a woman's scream and rush out and towards the top stairs. Avaddri is screaming near her father’s room, where the window is ajar and wind and snow is blowing in. The senator is dead and bloody in his bed, it looks like an animal attack. The group wasn’t able to find any information in the room. One of the Guards tells them the tale of the Ghost Wampa and hints that Avaddri might be next. And then the power goes out as three windows are shattered. Smoke billows out from the banquet hall as the sprinkler system bursts on. Kii is able to get a fire going and keep the group somewhat warm. Hank is able to sense something on the stairs, but the group is unable to see anything. They run up the stairs after it, and something unseen claws at Jokan then jumps out the window. There is its blood left on the window. Jasper reveals that the blood is from a Defel. Boge talks to Miss Jorris and finds out they have black lights (as well as frostcaps) at the power station. All of the group except for Boge make it to the Power station thanks to Kii’s survival skills. Some of the group falls under the effects of the Frost Cap mushrooms. The group gets ambushed by a bunch of glowing lights. The group calls upon Fjorn and he chases off the other lights after a couple are dead. They bring back the UV lights to the lodge now with power back on. Suddenly, six forms attack the group, going after Avaddri. The group tries to intervene. Between COMPNOR and the group, they manage to take out all but one Defel who escapes. They turn over a captured Defel, and soon starships arrive to take the group to Winterdome. They turn in the credits from Avaddri to the bank and gain credits, turning over to the Holonet, they find out that the Defel’s were Rebel assassins trying to take out a strong Imperial supporter. SotB 009